Masqurade
by BloodiedBlaze
Summary: Miketsukami is more than used to wearing a mask. After all most of the time he can barely feel. So when a strange girl enters the Ayakashi Kan he expects her to be just another person. That is until she outright orders him to drop his mask. MiketsukamiXOC


**Hey! This is my first fic that I've uploaded! Feel free to review and comment! Criticism is welcome but please make it constructive!**

-BloodiedBlaze

Prolougue- Etiquette

"Miketsukami-kun. Have you heard?"

The air was tense in Ayakashi Kan. There was plenty of word about what was happening but none of it good.

"Are you referring to the new arrival, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"Of course."

Usually new arrivals were an event that was celebrated but this one was different. The mysterious new guest was only known for their violent nature and rumours seemed to circle around the matter. There was even whispers of murder. That was someone Ririchiyo did not wish to live with.

"We best get about welcoming them. After all, we were welcomed graciously." Miketsukami smiled brightly.

"I'm the deliquent around here! I'll beat her as training!"

"...Watanuki..."

"Actually..." Sorinozuka sighed, "That may not be the best idea. Our new guest unlike you two won't exactly be to thankful..."

"You know them?!" came the rest of the rooms exclaimations.

"I do. Though the rumours are a bit dramatic. Still I'd rather not be on a side that doesn't favour our newcomer."_  
_

_So loud..._

"Hn! I bet its all fabricated nonsense!" Ririchiyo spoke with a slightly arrogant tone.

"Oh! I wouldn't be so sure! After all not rumours are untrue!" Natsume appeared before jumping onto his precious Sou-chan.

"Where did- Oh never mind." Ririchiyo sighed still slightly disturbed by Natsume's strange nature.

"Sou-chan! I've missed you so much!"

"We saw each other this morning."

"So who is this newcomer anyway?" Watanuki asked confused. "All I've heard is that he is incredably strange. He's also supposed to be able to fight!"

Both Natsume and Sorinzuka seemed beyond amused at this.

"Is thats so. And what else have you heard?"

"He has anger management issues and he was involved in a mass murder trial several years ago. I even heard that he paid off the jury." Rurichiyo stated in a no nonsense tone.

Sorinzuka outright laughed at this.

"No no. You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure _he_ is a perfectly normal, non mass murdering person. Then again..."

Thats when the door swung open.

_What's even the point of this?_

There stood a girl... She was tall, and her orange hair stretched down her back in gentle waves yet her blood red eyes gave the impression that she was nothing of the sort. Her clothes were dark in colour save for a red piece of fabric tied on her wrist that was far too tattered to be a fashion statement. Yet her eyes were filled with rage and resentment, hardly the type to hold something of sentiment.

"Your a girl?!" Watanuki yelled. The clearly female winced as if his shout was far louder than it was and strode straight passed him. Well clearly his information was wrong.

Sorinozuka grinned.

She spared a glance at him and stopped rather than striding passed him and was just about to greet him before she was distracted by Miketsukami bowing lowly beside her.

"I assume you are a new member of Maison de Ayakashi miss? I am Soushi Mitketsukami, I serve Ririchiyo." Mitsukami gave his usual smile. Her eyes widened a fraction before narrowing glaring at him darkly. Peharps she was bothered by his hertrochromia?

"How dare you..."

Her voice was different to say the least. She had a strange accent, one that nobody could place, and her voice was smooth yet her tone was sharp. Yet there was no hint of emotion in her voice even if the words conveyed anger.

"Excuse me miss I do not-"

"I suppose you do not. Do you offer a smile so fake to all your clientel? I assume it must bother Miss Ririchiyo a lot. Or perhaps it is only me you decide to treat in such a manner. No, no, thats not it at all is it. You've grown to lie. And perhaps you've grown to live it. Tch, pathetic."

_Perhaps it would be better..._

Shocked splutters and hushed gasps echoed around the room. His eyes slightly widened in suprise before they narrowed in suspicion before he put back into place his usual smile. Nobody dared speak. Ririchiyo seemed to angry for words and before she could think to Miketsukami had already began to speak. His eyes were blank and his re-placed smile melted into a neutral look.

"Oh? And what would you consider fake? I apologize for offending you miss." His blank look then flared into a challenging one, "But if you think me rude then perhaps you know it is etiquette to give your name when one has offered their own."

..._To just disappear._

"Sia."

The tension in the room was palpable.

"Then welcome Sia. I hope you enjoy your stay." Miketsukami smiled brightly possibly more fake than before just to spite her.

The girl looked at him briefly before striding away emotionlessly and going to her room.

_Just disappear._

**Sorry the prologue is so short! I hope you read on and enjoy the story! **


End file.
